


Immortal Beloved

by Ikol



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Gen, One major character to be revealed inside the story, Psychological Horror, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norsekink prompt: ....one day Loki disappears and no one knows where he is. They search for him, but eventually, after a few months of looking for him, they come to the crushing realization that they may have lost their baby forever. No one ever suspects the abuser to be [Insert Name].</p><p>Full prompt here: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=33357717#t33357717</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This might be considered a partial mini fill, and if you see the full prompt, I hope I got the last keyword right.

They found him in the basement, behind a magical barrier leading to a spacious room filled with trinkets and tools.

A place of wonder and knowledge where Loki would feel at home.

They found him at last, after six months and they search started to be more frantic, after they had realized that Loki had disappeared and that they might never find him again. 

All these months, he had been here, always here, right under everyone’s nose, and still they didn’t see.

Loki had always been almost an invisible child. He craved the attention of his parents and big brother, but with everyone else, he spent most of the time within the shield of himself and his solitude.

As days and years passed, he became a shadow that even his family caught a glimpse of once in a while, and it became the norm. They knew he would come to them when he wanted to, in his own comfort and time.

How wrong they had been.

The royal guards broke down the wooden door, a thick with a gold-gilded frame of status, though much more humble than those of the royals. They made an arrest and they tore the house down, searching for Loki. Once they found him, a few guards—one of the most hardened men in the golden realm, ran out of the house and retched.

Thor could not move. Strength fled him and cold shock ran through his core as he took the sight before his eyes.

After all these months, here stood his brother, perfectly poised and regal, his skin too pale and there were tints of blue on his face and his extended hand, in a warrior’s pose, perfected with his throwing knife in the long, lifeless, slender hand. He looked like he was about to move, except that there was a jar on the table, with two sets of eyeballs floating in the potion and Loki’s sockets were replaced with green crystal balls painted with a realistic glint. Those glasses stared into an empty space before him, ready to strike, ready to fight, and it looked directly at Thor.

They spoke to Thor of all his guilt and crimes, and Thor tore his eyes away.

When he took in the surrounding, he saw clothes—Loki’s clothes, hung neatly in a closet with a door ajar. They were replicas of Loki’s wardrobe, for there were no signs of wear. And boots. Even the horned helmet was there, placing with a reverence on a sculpture of Loki.

The vambraces were not finished, and the paints still didn’t dry. 

It was then that Thor strcuk down the room.

….

 

“Isn’t he beautiful?” She asked him when he dragged her chain towards the courtyard where the execution was to be held.

He felt blood in his mouth, and clenched his fist till it bled so he wouldn’t crush her skull right here.

“Perfection. I’ve always known he would be perfect.” The prisoner kept talking. “Such a beautiful child.”

“Be silent.” Thor gritted out. 

“Beautiful, but always so lonely. My poor child.” She went on. “I’ve worked so hard to keep the blue out of his impeccable fair skin.” She turned and looked up at Thor. “Do you know that he is Jotun?” 

“BE SILENT!” Thor roared. Even the deafening shouts and curses from the crowd couldn’t drown out the woman’s words.

They reached the execution spot, where Odin and Frigga stood still, surrounded by Tyr and the Warriors Four. They regarded the prisoner with hardened eyes filled with hatred. Thor threw her to the ground.

“Eir Bodilsdottir,” Odin said with a steady voice, but only people close to him would have seen the twitch in his one eye as he spoke.

The woman looked up at Odin. “Allfather,” she said, “Promise me that you will preserve my work. I have worked so hard to reveal his true beauty….so you all could SEE.”

Odin slammed Gungnir to the ground the crowd silenced.

“Eir, Grand Healer of Asgard. You have committed an unforgivable crime against Loki Odinson, the second Prince of Asgard, son of Odin and Frigga, brother of Thor. You not only murdered him in cold blood, but made a grave sacrilege against him and us, his family. For this crime, you shall die by Blood Eagle.”

The crowd erupted into a roaring cheer, but Thor knew there would be no peace in his heart.

Not today, not forever.

Not when he lifted the knife and when the woman’s blood spattered across his armor.

Not when she screamed _MINE_ as he pulled out her ribs.

Not when her last breath and words were: _he is mine._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m sorry, Loki. I’m sorry, Eir. For those who wonder, no, he didn’t suffer. ;A; I’m sorry again, Loki. ILU.


End file.
